Consort
by Sunshine and Sea Monsters
Summary: REUPLOAD: Hook will do just about anything to get what he wants. Including going respectable. ONE SHOT. Complete.


A/N: Hi again! Here's a little oneshot I wrote a while back. All I can say is that I love the broship that is Charming/Hook. Hope you do too.

EDIT: I had to reupload because I had the wrong doc. I'm sorry. For those of you that reviewed previously to 'Consort', that was actually a chapter from my 'Adventuring' series. So go check it out. I'm an idiot. :P

* * *

**Consort**

It had been nearly two weeks since he'd been back to the palace. He didn't miss the place, but Hook left something there that he was meaning to keep. It seemed only a matter of time.

He was going to ask Aurora to marry him.

Well, either that or kidnap her and never set her on dry land if he could help it. She was his as much as he was hers.

There was only one problem: Captain Hook, Killian Jones, the greatest privateer and loyal advisor to the king, had no title to speak of. He had never wanted one until it was too late. In three days time, Snow and Charming were giving the Sands their new Queen and she needed a consort. A _titled_ consort. And Hook was going to cajole and threaten King David into giving him any title he could.

He stared out towards the bay leading to the castle. _It will only be a few hours now_, he told himself.

The crew was at top form, working like the well-oiled machine that they had always been and they were docked within the hour. Hook knew they were as loyal to Aurora almost as much as they were to him. They even know long before he did, how gone their captain was for the displaced princess.

Smee helped Hook into his red velvet overcoat, the one he saved for court.

"Will Aurora..." he blushed at his informality and then stuttered, "I meant, will you be going to see her highness now, Captain?"

Hook smiled as he buttoned up the coat. "Not until tonight, Smee. Why do you ask?"

Smee turned as red as a beet. "Nothing, sir. Just wondering about what your plans were for our favorite princess is all."

His crew were the best in the land, but by God they were nosy.

Hook nodded. "Well, that'll be all. Make sure everyone gets their share and I'll be back tomorrow morning." _Hopefully with a future wife. _

He walked down the ramp to the dock and began his walk to the castle.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you want a title?" David looked half amused and half concerned, like he wasn't quite sure what to actually make of this. "You're kind of losing me here, buddy."

The quizzical look on the king's face made Hook choose between pinching the bridge of his nose or punching the king in the shoulder. It looked like it was David's lucky day.

Hook sighed and dropped his head into the palm of his good hand. It looked like it would be a long conversation.

"David…"

"It's just the last one you didn't want…" Charming trailed off. "This is because of Aurora isn't it?"

Hook smirked, "It took you five minutes to figure that out. I thought I said it rather clearly."

Charming rolled his eyes, used to his friend's sarcasm. "Did you ask her if you even need a title to get married, I'm sure she doesn't care."

Hook slunk further into his chair in the Charmings' apartments in the palace.

"Of course she bloody well does. She's a princess, she can't legally marry a pirate. Her children wouldn't be legitimate." It _was_ obvious. "David you aren't this daft."

The king shrugged. "You're already thinking kids? First it was the title, now kids, what's next marriage?"

Hook groaned. His first best friend in years _would_ be a halfwit.

"That's the reason, I need a title. I mean to marry Aurora," Hook said through his teeth, frustrated beyond belief.

David chuckled, "So you finally want to make an honest woman of Aurora, eh? Finally." _Ah brilliant._ There was the Charming smirk wonderful. This wouldn't bode well for Hook.

"She was always an honest woman to begin with Charming. Her virtue-"

David held out his hand to stop Hook from saying anything more. "Everyone who knows you two can smell the sexual tension from a mile away. Getting married is the obvious step for you two. So, as your friend, I feel the need to be a bit honest with you." David looked serious.

He stood up quickly and called for a servant to have the king's barber sent up.

"No woman is going to marry a Duke with all that scruff."

Now it was Hook's turn to be caught off guard. "What do you mean scruff?"

Hook looked at his face in the mirror and damn did he look respectable. His hair had been groomed and combed off to the side and the stubble that he usually sported was completely shaved off, and his clothing had been changed into that of the fashion at court, save for his coat and that he refused to leave behind.

He looked in the mirror again.

"_Charming,_ I look like a school boy."

David came behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, "As a member of court, sometime you'll have to look the part, Duke of Sirens' Bay."

Hook lifted up his left arm to look at his hook, which seemed incredibly out of place.

All of a sudden, a servant walked in the room, announcing "Princess Aurora, Archduchess of the Sands"

_Oh God. Not now. _

She strolled into the room as if she belonged in there. Hook could only stare as she floated, yes floated, towards them in a green dress that made her look more ravishing than any of the lavender frocks she favored. Hook shook his head. Since when was he such a ponce thinking of dresses. Gods be damned.

"David, I'd like to discuss…" Her voice trailed off as she stared in Hook's direction. Like usual he stared back.

"Is that…?"

Hook couldn't speak. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Two whole weeks and he couldn't utter a single word. But luckily, he didn't have to.

"This, my lady, is our new duke."

Aurora smirked and an eyebrow rose, "A new duke?"

The pirate looked sheepishly towards the ground. It looked like he was a schoolboy after all.

"Yes. Duke of Sirens' Bay. A perfect match for a princess, I assure you," David smiled his courtier smile, that Aurora could see a mile away. She looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes taking in Hook's form, top to bottom. If he wasn't used to a woman's stare, he would've shivered.

"I regret to inform you sir, but I'll only accept a pirate as my consort. No other." She stated coolly to David, then she turned to address him. "And you, Captain Jones, have a lot of explaining to do. If you wanted to marry me, all you had to do was say it."

Hook let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked across the room and gathered her in his arms.

"Really? Would you?" He smiled down at her.

Aurora bit her lip. "As long as you could take me as a Captain's wife, that's all that matters."

"Aye, I could do that."

The looked into each other's eyes with wide smiles on their faces, until it was interrupted by laughter.

David looked wholly amused and Hook could swear it was the same indulgent expression the man used on his grandson. "I thought I'd never see the day when a princess would turn down a kingdom for a pirate and a pirate would become respectable for a princess. Oh the day I've had…."

"Charming! I told you not to tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

Aurora let out a breath, "I decided to turn down their offer. I never had time to be a real princess, being asleep, so…"

Hook held her tighter. "So…"

Aurora looked up at him nervously and started to babble, "I didn't want to be so forward, but Snow kept on telling me that my kingdom was becoming whole again and someone had to run it and I was the last in line and that it was my responsibility and I told her I wanted to marry you and so Philip and Mulan are the new heirs and Snow told David and-"

She was cut off when Hook lips silenced hers. Aurora wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders. Hook wished she would never let go.

David walked slowly out of the room, trying not to disturb his friends. As he heard the sound of David's footsteps as he walked down the hall to Snow's rooms, Hook could've sworn he heard him muttering, "Well at least they still have a Dukedom…"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please give me feedback, like what you liked, what could've been done better, etc. Can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
